Ark Benara YunJae
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Sebuah kelahiran bisa menghapus dendam dan amarah." / YunJae.


_**Tittle : Ark Benara YunJae**_

_**Writer : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Familly? **_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin ( untuk kebutuhan cerita, marga di sesuaikan), OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan.**__** Semoga tidak bingung bagi siapa saja yang baca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kim Jaejoong, jadilah kekasihku!" namja tampan bermata musang itu mengulurkan sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang berwarna coklat pada namja cantik yang berada di hadapannya._

"_Mwo? Yah! Jung Yunho! Apa kau sudah gila? Aku namja!" namja cantik itu membulatkan doe eyes kelam indahnya, merasa sangat kaget dan syock dengan apa yang teman sekelasnya lakukan. Hei! Mereka sama-sama namja! Laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa Jung Yunho yang digandrungi banyak yeoja itu justru menyatakan cinta kepadanya?_

"_Lalu kenapa bila kau namja? Aku toh tidak buta. Walaupun kau sangat cantik tetapi aku masih sadar kalau kau adalah seorang namja." Ucap Yunho tanpa menanggalkan senyum merekah dari bibir berbentuk hatinya._

"_Yah! berhenti memanggilku cantik, pabo!" omel Jaejoong. Oh, secantik apapun seorang Kim Jaejoong dimata orang-orang, dirinya tetaplah seorang namja tulen yang benci disebut cantik. Andaikan kata laknat itu enyah dari muka bumi..._

"_Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi namja chinguku?" tanya Yunho._

"_Ck..." Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan otak teman sekelasnya ini? Kenapa Yunho yang merupakan juara paralel sekolah bisa berubah pabo seperti ini? Astaga! Kepala Jaejoong pusing bila harus memikirkan semua kegilaan yang Yunho lakukan kali ini, "Aku namja, Jung Yunho!"_

"_Aku tahu kau namja."_

"_Apa kata orang nanti bila kau punya pacar seorang namja? Kau tidak malu?"_

"_Untuk apa malu? Asalkan kau tidak malu bila berjalan di sampingku, maka aku tidak akan malu. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak peduli pada apa yang orang lain katakan. Selama kau nyaman maka akan ku pastikan aku baik-baik saja walaupun seluruh dunia menghujatku."_

"_Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, huh? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan seandainya tahu bahwa putra mereka memiliki kekasih seorang namja?"_

"_Appaku marah besar. Tetapi Umma mendukungku." Jawab Yunho dengan wajah cerianya._

"_Aigoo! Kepalaku sakit!" Jaejoong mencengkeram rambutnya menghadapi sikap Yunho._

"_Jangan membuatku menunggu Boo Jaejoongie!"_

"_Yah! Panggilan apa itu?" Jaejoong merengut kesal. Kenapa cara Yunho memanggilnya terdengar seperti seorang suami pada istrinya? Jaejoong merinding mendengarnya, "Apa kau yakin kau akan bahagia bersamaku?"_

"_Karena itulah aku melakukan semua ini. Karena aku ingin menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya bersamamu."_

_Jaejoong tersenyum, dengan wajah malu-malunya namja cantik itu akhirnya mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku mau..." ucapnya sambil merampas boneka beruang yang berada di tangan Yunho._

_Yunho mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghampur dan memeluk erat namja cantik yang kini menjadi miliknya itu, "Yah! Kalian dengar! Kim Jaejoong sekarang adalah milik Jung Yunho! Bila kalian berani menggoda Boo Jaeku, akan ku patahkan kaki kalian!" ucapnya pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatap jengah sepasang kekasih yang baru resmi itu._

_._

_._

"Hei _Boo_, aku janji akan meminta maaf pada _Appa_, aku janji akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan _Appa_, tapi kau harus bangun _Boo_! _Jebbal_..." Yunho terisak keras. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaannya, namun semuanya berubah.

Ya! Berubah...

Takdir memang tidak pernah terduga.

Usai melahirkan malaikat kecil mereka, Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan hebat. Walaupun sudah empat kantung darah yang di transfer ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong, tetapi _namja_ yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi seorang ibu itu tidak kunjung membuka kedua mata indahnya yang selalu membuat Yunho terpesona.

Jung Changmin lahir selamat. Tangisan bayi munggil itu sangat keras, namun tidak cukup keras untuk mampu membuat ibunya terbangun. Dokter sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

Malam ini...

Bila Jaejoong mampu melewati malam ini, maka istri Jung Yunho itu tidak akan apa-apa. Tetapi bila Jaejoong tidak bisa melewati malam ini... Maka Yunho dan bayi kecilnya harus rela kehilangan sosok cantik itu untuk selama-lamanya.

"_Boo, jebbal_! Jangan tinggalkan aku... _Jebal_..." Yunho terisak, menangis, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan ketakutannya. Kesedihan karena keadaan istrinya, ketakutan karena enggan ditinggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri.

Oh, Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoongnya.

Demi menikahi Jaejoong, Yunho bahkan rela diusir dari rumahnya, Yunho rela dicoret dari nama besar seorang Jung, Yunho bahkan rela meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya selama ini hanya untuk bisa hidup bersama Jaejoongnya.

.

.

.

"_Yah! Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang saat melihat namja chingunya babak belur seperti itu._

"_Hai Boo..." Yunho memamerkan senyum menawannya yang selalu berhasil membuat para yeoja terhipnotis, "Appa mengusirku ketika aku menyatakan keinginanku untuk menikahimu."_

"_Mwo? Kau gila?!" mata Jaejoong membulat tidak percaya pada apa yang Yunho katakan. Kali ini Yunho benar-benar sudah gila._

"_Ani. Walaupun aku tidak sempat mengemas barang-barangku tapi setidaknya aku membawa dompet dan tasku." Celoteh Yunho dengan cerianya. Tanpa diminta Yunho segera memasuki rumah namja chingunya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu berwarna maroon itu. Ah... Memar akibat tamparan dan pukulan ayahnya benar-benar terasa ngilu sekarang._

"_Jung Yunho! Katakan sesuatu padaku!" pinta Jaejoong usai menutup kembali pintu rumahnya._

"_Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, Boo. Aku diusir karena aku bilang pada Appa aku ingin menikahimu." Ucap Yunho. Ditariknya tangan Jaejoong dan didudukkannya tubuh kekasihnya itu di atas pangkuannya, "Aku tidak suka karena Appa terus memaksaku menikahi yeoja itu jadi aku katakan saja kalau aku hanya ingin menikahimu saja." Jelasnya._

"_Yun, kita sudah pernah membahas ini dan..."_

"_Aku hanya ingin menikahimu, bukan orang lain apalagi yeoja itu! Hanya Kim Jaejoong yang boleh menjadi istri Jung Yunho!" ucapnya sambil melilitkan kedua tangan kekarnya disekitar perut Jaejoong._

"_Tapi kau terusir karena aku, Bear..." lirih Jaejoong._

"_Itulah konsekuensi yang harus ku ambil." Jawab Yunho._

"_Kau bodoh! Kau bahkan belum bekerja."_

"_Siapa bilang?" tanya Yunho, "Hari ini aku resmi diterima menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam disalah satu rumah sakit milik negara." Ucapnya bangga._

_Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lengan kekar itu pelan. Sejak lulus kuliah Jaejoong memang langsung membuka sebuah kafe kecil dengan bantuan kedua orang tuanya karena memang menjadi seorang chef adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil, Jaejoong pun sudah tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Sedangkan Yunho? Sekarang Yunho baru memulai kariernya sebagai seorang dokter muda. Entah bagaimana kehidupan mereka kedepannya nanti. Jaejoong tidak mau membayangkan ataupun memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin mereka hadapi nantinya._

_Bukankah menjalani sebaik-baiknya sekarang akan lebih baik daripada terus-menerus menghayalkan hal-hal yang tidak pasti?_

"_Lalu kapan aku bisa menemui Appa dan Ummamu, Boo?"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Tentu saja melamarmu!"_

_Berbeda dengan ayah Yunho yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, kedua orang tua Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. asalkan Jaejoong bahagia maka apapun akan mereka dukung. Bukankah sebagai orang tua hanya dukungan dan nasihat yang bisa mereka berikan pada anaknya?_

_._

_._

_Pernikahan itu akhirnya terlaksana juga walaupun tanpa kehadiran ayah Yunho, setidaknya ibunya hadir di acara sakral itu. Jaejoong terlihat sangat bersinar dengan balutan jas putih yang dikenakannya, sementara Yunho terlihat semakin tampan dengan stelan jas hitamnya._

_Sebagai hadiah pernikahan, Yunho dan Jaejoong mendapatkan sebuah mobil dari orang tua mereka agar ketika mereka bekerja mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah berjalan menuju halte bus atau memanggil taksi. Memang bukanlah sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru. Setidaknya, mobil itu masih bisa dipakai untuk menghemat waktu dan tenaga._

_._

_._

_Hidup bersama sesuai harapan Yunho, menjalani hari-hari berdua dalah keterbatasan mereka. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengeluh berapapun pendapatan Yunho yang diberikan kepadanya. Berapapun yang diberikan oleh Yunho akan Jaejoong terima dengan senyum tulusnya. Jaejoong tahu suaminya itu sudah bekerja semampunya untuk menghasikan uang itu. Setidaknya Yunho sudah mau berusaha dan menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk Jaejoong._

"_Boo..."_

"_Hm?" tanya Jaejoong yang sibuk menjemur selimut dan seprei, sementara Yunho hanya mengganggunya saja._

"_Apa kita harus mempekerjakan seorang pembantu untuk membantumu mengurus rumah?" tanya Yunho._

"_Aku masih mampu melakukannya sendiri, Bear."_

"_Tapi aku tidak rela melihatmu seperti ini."_

"_Nan Gwaechana."_

_Wajar bukan bila Yunho merasa khawatir? Istri cantiknya itu tengah mengandung putra pertama mereka, Yunho hanya tidak ingin istrinya kelelahan mengingat Jaejoong juga disibukkan oleh urusan kafenya._

"_Kalau aku sudah tidak mampu aku akan beristirahat, Bear." Ucap Jaejoong._

"_Suamimu ini bisa terkena serangan jantung bila kau terus-menerus bersikap bandel seperti ini, Boo Jae!" sedikit tidak pantas memang, namun Yunho tidak malu bila harus merajuk pada istri cantiknya itu._

_._

_._

Malam terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya, jarum jam pun berdetak terlalu lambat sekarang. Walaupun sudah dini hari, tetapi Yunho masih enggan menutup kedua mata musangnya yang sudah menampakkan gurat kelelahan. Yunho takut bila dirinya tertidur dia tidak akan melihat _doe eyes_ indah itu terbuka. Yunho ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat mata indah itu terbuka, Yunho ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat _chery_ merah itu melengkungkan senyum menawannya.

"Tadi Minie menangis _Boo_." Ucap Yunho yang masih setia menciumi jemari pucat itu, "Ketika suster dan _halmonie_nya menggendongnya, tangisan Minie semakain kencang. Tetapi ketika Minie dibaringkan di sampingmu... _aegya_ kita itu langsung terdiam dan tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ku rasa Minie tahu siapa yang lebih dibutuhkannya. Jadi _Boo_... Jangan menyiksa kami lebih dari ini. Ku mohon..."

"Beruang cengeng..."

Mata musang Yunho membulat sempurna melihat senyum indah itu, mata hitam legam yang sangat indah itu, serta wajah berseri-seri yang selalu dan selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"_Boo_..." didekapnya tubuh lemas itu dengan erat seolah-olah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua itu bukanlah ilusinya saja, semua itu benar-benar sebuah kenyataan.

"_Aegya_?"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan pelan menuju ranjang bayi yang berada di samping ranjang rawat istrinya, mengendong perlahan bayi munggil yang menggeliat resah itu. Sedikit hati-hati, Yunho menyerahkan putra mereka pada Jaejoong.

"Oh, dia sangat tampan..." puji Jaejoong ketika menatap wajah terlelap putra pertamanya.

"Sepertiku, kan?"

"_Bear_..."

"Hm?"

"Aku bermimpi kau memeluk _Appa_."

Yunho tersenyum dan mencium kening istrinya, "Akan ku lakukan bila itu bisa membuat _Boo_ Jae bahagia."

.

.

Mungkin benar apa yang orang katakan, "Sebuah kelahiran bisa menghapus dendam dan amarah." Karena itu pulalah yang terjadi pada Yunho. Menjelang fajar saat keluar dari ruang rawat istrinya, _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Ayahnya. _Namja_ yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu menghajar Yunho sebelum memeluknya erat. _Namja_ itu bahkan memeluk Jaejoong dan kini sedang menimang cucu pertamanya itu penuh sayang.

"Kalau _Appa_ tidak memaksaku menikahi _yeoja_ itu, sudah dari dulu _Appa_ menimang cucu."

Mata setajam musang serupa milik Yunho itu menatam tajam anak kurang ajarnya, tetapi tidak urung tersenyum juga melihat geliat menggemaskan dari cucunya.

"_Boo... Gomawo_..." bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho, "Akan ada banyak kebahagiaan yang bisa kita raih bila kita bersama, _Bear_..."

"Kalau begitu jangan coba-coba untuk meninggakanku demi _namja_ lain!"

"Aku tidak berani." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Kebahagiaan itu...

Seperti inikah rasanya?

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Monday, February 10, 2014

10:42:40 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
